Romantic Getaway
by smacked lover 22
Summary: Mac and Stella head to Costa Rica for some smexy fun the new chapter is up please R&R sorry i just changed the genre but i had a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Maaac" I whine "I don't want to wake up."

"Come on beautiful" he laughed "I have a surprise for you."

I giggled as he picked me up in his arms, and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Come on princess, you can't have your surprise until you get dressed"

"Fine, but it better be worth it"

"Oh it is" he says as he kisses me with a bit more passion.

I slip on a pair of skinny jeans and an olive green tank top. I smile as I remember how beautiful Mac said I looked in it last time I wore it. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and someone kiss me on the neck.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Almost I want to look pretty for you" I giggle as he begins to massage my shoulders.

"You always look pretty" he said, his lips gently grazing my tan cheek.

30 minutes later I felt his lips press against mine.

"Hey you" he whispers in my ear giving me a seductive grin.

I open my eyes and realize we had just pulled up in front of an airport.

"Mac" I laugh "if you don't tell me what my surprise is I won't have sex with you for a month.

He smirked "Stell I could barely keep my hands off you this morning, you really think I could go a whole month?"

"Then you better tell me" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Only for you" he laughed as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Mac oh my god" I gasped as I looked at two first class tickets to Costa Rica.

I felt a tear of joy pour down my cheek. People had never gone out of their way to do nice things to me and I had never got used to Ma spoiling me.

"You didn't have to" I said threw my tears

"Stell you work harder than anybody I know and you deserve a break" He said as he whipped away my tears and gently kissed my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear.

"Why" I asked, desperate for a clue of where we would be staying.

"Stella please, just this one time do what I tell you to."

"Fine" I pout as I close my eyes.

I feel the car pull up a long driveway and I can't contain my curiosity.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I beg sounding like a child.

"Fine" he replies.

When I open my eyes I realize that we just pulled up in front of the most beautiful building I have ever seen. It is a tan villa style resort surrounded by palm trees and a crystal clear beach.

I know how shocked I must have looked because Mac burst out laughing.

"Mac it's perfect" I stammer still awestruck.

"Just like you" he replies as he kisses my cheek.

"I love you" I mutter as he leads me inside.

Before he could respond a tour guide came to show us to our room. She explained about the different activities the hotel has to offer and I pretended to listen secretly hoping she would go away so Mac and I could be alone. I fantasized about kissing every inch of his perfect body. I was so deep in my fantasy that the sound of his voice surprised me.

"Stell you ok" he asks as he trails his lips down my neck and kisses right above the top of my tank top.

I respond by pushing him on the bed and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Wow" he laughed "if I knew you were going to do this I would have made her leave a lot sooner."

An hour later I collapsed on the bed beside him panting.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he whispered in my ear.

"You might have mentioned it" I whisper giving him a seductive smile.

"How about you go get dressed and I'll take you out to dinner on the beach"

I pretend to think it over for a minute.

"Hard offer to pass up" I say as I make my way to the bathroom.

After my shower I begin to apply my makeup when I catch Mac starring at me.

"You like" I giggle as I spin around to show off my purple and gold flowered sundress.

"Stella you look absolutely amazing" he said as he pulled me on to his lap and kissed my neck.

"You don't look bad yourself" I smile as I stare at his flawlessly handsome face.

Mac pulled me on the bed and began to rub my back.

"You did that on purpose"

"Did what on purpose?" I muse.

"Wore a dress that you knew would make it impossible for me to keep my hands of you in."

I laughed "Hun, I could have worn my lab coat and you still wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Your hormones" I tease.

"No" he responded "it's yours for being so sexy and irresistible."

He pulled me in to a muscular embrace and we began to kiss.

When are lips broke apart I whispered "how about we continue this after dinner?"

"If you insist" he smirked as he held my hand and led me out of the hotel room.

When we arrived at the beach I expected to see a busy restaurant, but I was shocked to find a cabaña with a table inside.

"You like it?" he whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him "I love it" I said as our lips met "but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Mac rolled his eyes "Stella when are you going to realize that nothing is too good for you?"

"Thank you" I respond.

As we ate dinner we talked about everything besides work. It was nice to see Mac laughing we both deserved a break.

After dinner Mac pressed a button on the stereo system next to him and our song came on.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

"Of course" I say as I take his hand.

We slow dance for a while and I take in the scent of his cologne. He smells amazing.

"Mac?" I whisper.

"Yes princess"

"I love you" I say as I tighten my grip around his muscular chest.

"I love you too" he responds right before are lips meet.

That night we fell asleep on the beach wrapped in each other's arms gazing at the stars both hoping the night would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in his strong arms.

"Mac" I whispered "promise you'll never let go of me I don't want this moment to end.

"I'll never let go of you" he responded as he kissed my chest "it took me way too long to get you."

"How about we go back to our room and get a little sleep" I asked "and maybe later we can do something fun."

"Like what?"He wondered aloud.

"You'll see" I said as I grabbed his hand and began to skip back to the hotel room.

"I know how to make you talk" he said with a mischievous grin.

He grabbed me from behind and began to tickle me.

"Maaaaaaac stop it" I whined as I tried desperately to pull away.

Why did he have to be the one person who knew how ticklish I was?

I realized that we were beginning to wander into the ocean and, the water felt cold on my bear skin and I smiled playfully before pushing him back into the cold water. I laughed as he fell back into the water and turned to make a break for it but he grabbed my ankle causing me to fall into the water. His wet shirt was clinging to his muscles and showing off his perfectly sculpted body.

"This water is freezing" I giggle as I climb into his arms and allow him to warm me up. I scoop some water up in my hands and splash him with it before running out of the water. When Mac climbed out of the water he pulled me into a passionate kiss and spun me around.

"I love you Stella Bonesara"

"I love you to Mac Taylor" I whispered as he put me down and began to kiss me again.

"How about a quick shower for two" I smile seductively "and then we can order some breakfast"

Mac smiles and pulls me towards the bathroom.

30 minutes later we reentered the room and I noticed a silver tray containing an omelet and a few strips of bacon.

"Oh sweetie you got my breakfast" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"I didn't order this" he said genuinely confused.

"Is it complementary" I wondered.

"No, the tour guide didn't mention it"

Mac walked over to the door and pulled at the handle.

"Stell this is stuck" I could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, it can't be" I said as I tried it. I tugged the handle as hard as I could but it refused to open.

Mac began to bang on the door but there was no response.

Suddenly I heard a sinister voice laugh "are you scared Detective Taylor?"

Mac pushed me behind him as he looked around the room to see were the voice was coming from and then I saw him a man with a gun emerged from the darkness. I glanced at Mac who had become completely pail.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mac what's going on?"I ask as I begin to tremble.

"Why don't you tell her, tell her how you killed my wife how you made me watch as you took away the love of my life?" he began to laugh a very cruel laugh "and now Taylor I am going to do the same to you."

"Listen to me" Mac said "what happened to your wife was no one's fault but your own, and you won't gain anything by killing Stella."

"Ma-ac" I stammered "what's going on?"

"Tell her" the man screeched "she deserves to know why she has to die.

"Stella" Mac said as he turned to me "this is Patrick Johnson, his wife Sophie was killed in a shootout last year when he resisted arrest."

Suddenly I felt the gun press against my head and my life flashed before my eyes. I remembered the first time I met Mac, are fist date, are first kiss, and the first time he told me he loved me.

"Please don't do this" Mac begged.

I closed my eyes I heard the trigger go off and I heard Mac grunt in pain. I opened my eyes Mac was laying on the ground, blood pouring out of his shoulder.

Patrick turned to face me "did you really think I would kill her?" he laughed "no I'm gonna have some fun with her. He reached into my suitcase and pulled out my handcuffs. He walked over to Mac and fastened them around his wrists.

I couldn't believe this was happening; I brought those handcuffs so I could cuff Mac to the bed. Not for that bastard to use.

"Get on the ground" he demanded as he pointed the gun at me.

I glanced at Mac "Just do what he says" he muttered.

I fell to the ground tears pouring down my face. I felt Patrick massage my back then he began to kiss my neck. He smelled like he had been drinking and I just wanted him off me.

"You know last night when I fucked your mom she didn't squirm this much" Patrick laughed.

"Go to hell" Mac snapped.

"No Taylor actually it's your beautiful girlfriend who's going there."

I could hardly breathe I just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Mac and never leave. Patrick went into the bathroom and began to take things out of his bag.

"Stell" Mac said glancing at the handcuffs.

I struggled with the handcuffs for a moment but I finally got them off using my bobby pin.

"I'm going to kill him" Mac said I could see the rage in his face.

"Mac please, I begged he has a gun and you're injured."

The moment Patrick stepped back into the room Mac lunged at him, tackling him and fighting for the gun. Mac grabbed the gun which was knocked out of his hand. The gun slid across the floor and I picked it up.

"Stella shoot him" Mac yelled, but I couldn't get a clear shot. While I tried to get a shot I was knocked to the ground by Patrick. I heard the gun go off and I looked up to see Patrick fall to the ground.

"Stell, you ok" Mac shouted as he hurried over to me.

He pulled me into his arms and held me in his srong embrace for a moment before reaching for the phone and dialing 911.

"God it feels good to be home" I say collapsing on the bed.

"I know" Mac says as he pulls me onto his strong chest.

"Mac do we ever have to leave?"

"No gorgeous" he replied

"Good" I smiled "I want to stay here in your arms forever" I whisper as are lips meet.


End file.
